


Seasons

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

My Kai -

I love you when:

Icicles weave glacial patterns throughout the longhouse rafters

Golden celandines dance

Foxes range through the honeyed dusk

Russet and bronze burnish the leaves

 

Little brother -

I love you as :

Wintry smoke wafts from our mouths when we speak

Sweet white violets languish

Glossy blue -backed swallows dip and weave

Ripening apples redden

 

But then there are no seasons of our hearts

There is simply till the end of time………


End file.
